freebuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Akatsuki Frontier
The Akatsuki Frontier developing port town located far in the southeastern region of the map and is located at the western edge of the large Taiga region. It was founded by MemoryReborn who continues to develop the town and surrounding regions. The plan is to draw heavily from oriental architecture with wood as the primary building material. Visitors to the frontier are advised to be well-armored and well-equipped for their own protection. The port town is not yet walled and thus will be surrounded by mobs during the nighttime. Most public facilities are indoors and thus are safe during the night. History The Akatsuki Frontier was established by MemoryReborn through a series of expeditions, consisting of an overland route and an ocean crossing. The original base of supplies was located at Atrium. After the initial dirt hut encampment, an automatic chicken farm was set up for food and a private strip mine established for metal resource gathering. Later, a Nether Portal was established and a path was carved out to connect the frontier to the Nether Transport Network . The centerpeice of the town is the high-rate tree farm buried into the hill behind the small fort. Public Facilities Endless Oaks - Tree Farm The tree farm is open for public use, though it is requested that patrons bring some bonemeal and their own axes. The bonemeal repository is at the top of the hill the farm is built upon and patrons can follow the stone slab path to the deposit chest. Only oak wood is compatible with this tree farm. The main entrance to the tree farm is from the right side stone slab path and leads to under a hill. A secondary entrance can be reached by taking the central path to the storage room and taking the stairs down. Chicken Farm For those in dire need of food, the chicken farm is available, accessible from the left door of the fort. Reaching the Akatsuki Frontier The frontier can be reached by both an Overworld expedition and through the Nether. Bear in mind both routes are still relatively dangerous. Via the Nether The faster and somewhat safer route is via the Nether. From the central hub, take the South railway to Southern Isles .From there, take the east-bound railway to the left that leads to Atrium. At the end of the rail line is a large portal to Atrium and behind it is a stone brick path that follows to the left and down a flight of stairs. Follow the stone brick path to its end; the Nether Portal is at a cliffside. Bear in mind there are several dangers to this route. First and foremost is the mob danger, primarily in the final road between Atrium and the frontier. Ghasts can spawn along the open edges of the route and erratic pigman behavior can trigger unwanted aggression. There is a panic shelter at near the portal to the frontier. The second hazard is the chasm crossings. The road crosses over several large chasms but has no guard rails to prevent travelers from falling. Via the Overworld Reaching the fronteir via the Overworld takes roughly 20 minutes and requires a boat. Atrium is the starting point for any expedition. From Atrium, go east and cross through the Birch forrest and the swamp to reach the western terminus of a stone brick road. Follow the road to an abandoned settlement where the ocean leg begins. Sail south-east, keeping close to the coast until you reach the tundra. The port town is located near the center of the western side and the nether portal should be noticable as it is shaped like a Japanese torii. Due to the lengthy trip, a night-time leg is inevitable should one attempt to make the journey in a single go. Visitors are advised to be prepared for combat and to start the journey from Atrium at daybreak so that night falls during the ocean voyage. Category:Settlements Category:Freebuilders 1.0